Another Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic
by GamerGirl778
Summary: " I wounder what a life would be like how it's been for 11 years. Are there awful people like my adopted parents? Is everything the same? My real parents were the only good people I know. I want adventure. I just I'll never get that unless I try."
1. Chapter 1 Meeting The Blue Hero

One morning inside a hospital, there was a neon green hedgehog named Victoria laying in a hospital bed. She was rescued from a abusive family last night. She had a black eye and many bruises face and body. She was still sleeping from surgery. She woke up but her eyes were still closed. She could hear machines all around her and feeling an oxygen mask on her. She opened her eyes a little to what was going on. She saw a blue figure standing by the hospital door. She found her voice and spoke in a soft British accent.

"H-Hello?" She spoke in a weak tone.

The blue figure spoke.

"Hi there! I was getting worried about you." He spoke in a happy tone.

"What... What happened?" She asked.

He sat down in a chair next to her. " I heard some screaming coming from your house while I was passing by. I checked to see what was going on and I saw your parents beating you up pretty bad. After they left, I picked you up and ran out of there. I brought you here to the hospital. I thought you weren't gonna make it."

She felt the something on her head. She tried to feel her head, but she was still in pain. She slowly put her hand down and asked what happened to her head. " Oh, that? You don't remember getting blasted in the head?"

"No… I can't remember anything from last night. Wait, what happened to my parents?" She asked.

"Don't worry about them. They're gonna be in jail for a long time." He said back to her.

"What about the babies? Are they going to go to good homes?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry," She said. " they're gonna go to good homes. I've been meaning to ask you something, what's your name?" He asked.

"Victoria, sir. What is your name?" She asked in her weak tone again.

" My name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" with a smirk on his face.

" Well thank you very much, Sonic" Then she had a smiles that lit the room. " Wait, am I going back to the orphanage?"

" So, you were adopted?" He asked. "Yes sir." She replied. "You don't have to call me sir you know. Hey, I know where you can live!" He said with excitement.

"Where?" She asked.

" I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise for you and him." She said with a smile. " I have to leave, I'll be here once you feel better. Get some rest now, ok?" She nodded her head yes. He got up and step out of the room then Victoria wanted to tell him something.

" Mr. Sonic?" He looked at her and replied " What?" She smiled " Thank you for saving me again." He gave her a smile and said " No problem, it's what I do" As soon as he said that, run out of there.

She was confused about what he was talking about. She was very lonely in that hospital. The went in to check on her and told her that she'll be ok, but she'll need to stay at the hospital over night. All she could think about all night was who is this person. She got tired and fell asleep to the sounds of the machines.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Dark Figure

The next day, Victoria was discharged from the hospital and Sonic was waiting right outside the door. She became confused. "How did you know that I was discharged today?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled "I have ways." "Uh, ok then. So where are we going?" She asked. "Well before go there, let's go get your things from your old house." She looked down in despair. "Well, these are the only clothes I have…" Her clothes were dirty and torn up. "Hmm, I see. Well maybe he will give you new clothes." "Who is this 'he'?" She asked. He gave her a smiles and a wink and said "You'll find out. Hang on to me."

So she did what he said and he ran to the house. "_How can he ran so fast?" _She thought to herself. He put her down by the door and ranged to door bell. A voice came from inside the house. "What?" "It's me, Sonic! And I got someone here for ya!" She stood there waiting to see this person was. The person opened the door to find Sonic and this female she never seen before.

She saw the male standing in the door. She stared at the crimson eyes for awhile. The Dark figure finally spoke. "What do you want?" Sonic put his arm around Victoria. "Shadow, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Shadow" She looked at Shadow with her shy face. "H-hello Shadow." Sonic looked at Shadow with a grin. " Shadow, you know how you're so alone all the time? Well, I have a friend here that will keep you company." There a moment of silence. Shadow looked at Victoria and then at Sonic. " Why would you think that?" He asked. Sonic replied " She's British like you." " I'm not remotely close to being British." " You can try." " Why should I let her live here?" " She's single I think."

Victoria gave Sonic a very strange look at him. _"Single? What does that mean?" _She thought. "I'm not looking for anyone right now." Shadow replied. "She can do whatever you say." "I beg your pardon?" She asked. Sonic covered Victoria's mouth with his hand. "If I say yes, will you get out of my sight?" Shadow said looking at his 'faker'. "Whatever you say, Shadow." He replied. "Ok, now get out of my sight." "Ok. See you later slow poke! "Later Vic!" And Sonic ran off before her eyes. She was still confused.

"That hedgehog, I swear." Shadow said under his breath. She walked over to the dark figure, she was still shy. "Hello again Mr. Shadow." He looked at her, looking at all the marks and bruises on her face. "Just call me Shadow." "Yes sir." She replied. " Don't call me sir either." "I'm sorry, Shadow." She put her head down, looking at the ground. Shadow walked inside his house and Victoria stood outside. Shadow saw her still outside. _"How stupid is this girl?" _He thought to himself. "You can come inside. You are living here now." He reminded her. "Oh! I am so sorry, Shadow." She replied with an embarrassed face.

She walked inside the house and looked around the house. It was very dusty. _"Well, at least it gives me something to do."_ She thought to herself. "Let me show you to your room." As Shadow was walking upstairs. She got excited once he said those words. _" A room? Is he serious?"_ She ran next to him with excitement. " Wait, I get a room?" She asked Shadow. Shadow looked puzzled. "Yes, I don't want you taking up space on the couch." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! I haven't had that in a long time!" "A room?" "Yes! Thank you so much!" "Stop hugging me, please." She let go of him and he opened the door.

She walked in and looked out the window. Shadow was looking at her black eye the whole time. "What's up with the black eye?" He asked. She kept looking out the window. "It's… It's nothing…" He walked closer to her, still looking at her eye. " Nothing or something?" She looked at him and sighed. "Well if you liked to know, I was living at an abusive home. I got this black eye two days ago. But it's ok, it'll heal in about a week." She said with a soft smile. Shadow noticed that she didn't have any bags with her, just the clothes she had on. "Where are your bags?" He asked. She looked down in despair . She replied "This is all I have…" Torn up, dirty outfit with some blood on it.

Shadow just looked at her. He was walking out her room and she needed to ask him something. "Shadow?" "What?" He replied. "Can I make dinner? I'm just used to cooking and cleaning. Is that alright?" She asked. " If you want to, I don't care." He replied. He step out the room, "Shadow." He looked back at her. "What is it now?" She look at him with a soft smile. "Thank you for letting me live here again." "Whatever, come down when you're ready." He replied as he was walking downstairs.

Victoria kept looking out the window smiling. She's been trapped in that house for so long, getting beaten up and treated like a slave. _" Thank you Sonic for saving me. I could have died. I still don't understand how you run so fast, but I don't know how much to thank you. Shadow's kind of grumpy, but I know he's sweet and kind. He's actually kind of charming. I always see those crimson eyes on me. I… I think he likes me. He's so quiet sometimes. I hope he doesn't find out about me or I'll be dead. I think I'll be just fine… I hope."_

She went into the kitchen to start on dinner. She looked around and found something to make spaghetti with. She got the water boiling. While she was waiting for the noodles to get cooked, she wanted to be nice and ask if he needed anything. She went into the living room, finding him sitting in a chair reading a book. She stood by the kitchen door. "Shadow? Do you need anything?" She asked. He kept his eyes on the book and replied. "No." "Would you like to see what is for dinner?" She asked. "Not right now." "All right then, I'll tell you when it is ready." "Alright then." He replied.

After dinner, she clean up the dishes and cleaned up the mess. She went back in the living room to ask Shadow something. "Where's your bath room?" "Last one on the right." "Thank you very much. I'm going to take a shower. Is that alright?" He kept his eyes on the book. "Sure, that's fine." "Thank you, Shadow." So she went upstairs and took a shower. About fifth teen later, she got in the same outfit and found Shadow still reading that book.

"I'm about to go to bed. Is there anything you would like?" She asked him. He kept his eye on the book and he replied. "I'm fine." "Well if you need anything, let me know, alright?" "Alright." "Good night, Shadow." He didn't reply. So she went upstairs to her room and got under the covers. She thought about Shadow so much that she fell asleep. _"Why did he let me live here?" _She asked to herself before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Sickness

Victoria woke up and stretched. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was four-thirty in the morning. To her, that was normal. She stood up, opened the door, and found the bathroom door open with the lights on. She chuckled a bit. She walked in the bathroom to find Shadow on the floor, curled up, next to the toilet.

She knew what happened and felt his head. She looked at him worried. "Oh dear, he's sick." She said in a worried tone. She tried to left him up, but she was too weak. So she dragged him to his bedroom and put him in bed. He opened his eyes, seeing her by the bedside. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" He asked. She replied "I think you have the flu. You need plenty of rest." He tried to get up, but he was feeling weak and terrible. "Shadow," She said "You need to rest. I am going to take care of you, you don't need to worry about anything." As she pated his head with a soft smile.

"Can I at least call my work?" He asked. She replied yes and walked out the room to get his phone. She handed him the phone and went down stair to get him something to drink. She went upstairs and heard him throw up again. She ran up there to see where he threw up. He was leaning on the side of the bed where he threw up on the floor. He set him back on the bed and covered him with the covers. " I will be right back, Shadow. Do not try to vomit again." She said in a calm voice.

She walked out the room and came back with two buckets and a mop. She gave one bucket to Shadow to throw up in and started mopping. She was curious to know where Shadow worked at. " Shadow?" " Yes?" He replied. " Where do you work at?" " At G.U.N.." She looked confused wondering what that was. " What's G.U.N?" She asked. " It's where I work. I go to HQ and follow the Commander's orders."

" Oh…." She understood what he was talking about now, But she wanted to know more. " How long have you been working there for?" " A long time-." Then he threw up in the bucket. " It will be over by this afternoon. You just need some rest." She was done mopping and took something out of her pocket of her pants. She put a little bell on the nightstand by Shadow's bed. " Would you like your book?" She asked. He nodded his head yes. She went downstairs and found his book next to the chair. She walked back to his room and sat the book next to him.

" If you need anything else, just ring the bell. I'll be cleaning now." As she left the room, Shadow rang the bell. She walked back in the room. " Yes?" She asked. " It looks dark outside. What time is it?" He asked, coughing a bit. "It's about five o'clock." " Did I wake you up?" She sort of chuckled once she heard that question. " Oh no, not at all. I normally wake up at this time. Anymore questions?" " Why do you wake up at 4?" She sat on the side of the bed, next to his feet, having her hands on her lap.

" Well, my old family would get up around five thirty in the morning. So I had to get up and cooked breakfast for them. After breakfast, they would make a huge mess around the house before they left. I cleaned the whole house before they come home, and I take care of the garden. I was very much like a butler or a maid. But I was beaten up for the stupidest reasons. The night before I came here, I was beaten up so badly that I almost died. Sonic heard me and saved me. I still don't know how to thank him." Shadow looked at her. _" Hmm… No wonder she looks like this." _ He thought to himself. She got up walked by the door. She looked back at him and said " Remember to ring the bell if you need anything." And left the room.

She got a broom and started cleaning the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. She was done sweeping the whole house in about 13 minutes. Then she started mopping the house which didn't take long. After that, she started dusting, wiping the counters, washing the dishes, and reorganizing everything in the house. Since shadow fell asleep, she decided to make breakfast for herself since Shadow couldn't eat any solids for awhile. While eating, she saw the clock. _" Oh my, it's already six_ thirty_? What am I suppose_ _to do all day? Shadow is sleeping, the whole house is cleaned, and there's no garden! This is going to be a long day." _ She thought to herself with a sigh escaping her mouth.

After eating her breakfast and cleaning her plat off, she went up stairs to check on Shadow. She put her hand on his forehead to see how he's doing. " Hmm… He's sweating. The fever is starting to break. That's good." She sat in a chair in his room reading a book she found. As hours past and Shadow finally woke up. " Oh, I see you've woken up." With a soft smile. Shadow was trying to sit up, but he was still tired. She walked over to him and helped him sit up. "Don't try to move too much, your body is sort of weak right now." "I am not weak." He replied. She chuckled a bit and then patting his head "I'm sure your strong. But it's just the flu."

" Why am I hot and sweating?" " That means your fevers broken. You should be fine by tomorrow morning." " You said I'd be fine this afternoon." " You are not vomiting, are you?" she said with a little grin on her face. Shadow sighed " I guess not." She picked up his bucket and left the room to clean it out. Shadow started reading his book again waiting for her to come back. He knew that he had a bell, but she would come back anyways. As he thought, she came back in.

"Do you need anything, Shadow?" " Some more water would be nice." " Yes sir." As she was walking out the room, " What did I say about calling me sir?" She stop walking. " I'm.. I'm sorry Shadow." And go him some more water and handed the glass to him. She sat in the chair, staring at him. Shadow didn't noticed and kept reading. " Shadow?" " Yes?" " I would like to know more about you." There was a moment of silent. " Why?" " We are going to be living together for awhile, I just want to know you. And will free to ask any questions." She said with a smile on her face. " I don't know much about myself." " Hmm… How old are you?" " I just said I don't know about myself." He replied. " I'm sorry…" She looked down like she was a bit sad. Still looking down, she wanted him to know about her age. " I am twenty. I'll be twenty-one next month." Shadow kept reading, but was listening to her. " And they still kept you?"

" Well, tomorrow when you're in the living room, you'll see why." As a little chuckle came from her mouth. Before Shadow could say anything, Victoria stood up and told him that she'll be taking a shower. While Taking her shower, she thought that she never had a job and she thinks that it'll be fun working at G.U.N with Shadow. She could do more with her life than just clean.

After the shower, she checked on Shadow, which he was sleeping. She put the covers on him, put his book on the nightstand, and turned the lights out. She went to her room and laid down in bed, not ready to go to sleep. Remembering what her parents told her when she was little. She got out bed and sat by the window. Looking at the stars in the sky. " Mother, Father? I'm going to do what's right. I'm going to protect people like you wanted." Talking to herself quietly, wearing a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Girls Day Out

Days past as Victoria's black eye healed and so did everything else. She was sitting in a chair when she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up and answered it. It was Sonic. " Hi Victoria! You're starting to look better." Giving her a thumbs up. " Hello Sonic. Would you like to come in? It's cold outside." She asked while shivering. " It's not cold to me, but yes. Thank you" As he was walking though the door. Sonic looked at Victoria, seeing the cloths her was wearing. " Victoria, do you new clean clothes?" " Oh.. No, I'm fine…" She said looking away. Sonic looked around. "Where's Shadow?" He asked. " He is at G.U.N. making up for he's days off. He had the flu."

" I see. You wanna get new clothes?" He asked. " I'm fine, but thank you anyways." She replied. " Would you like something to drink?" Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. " Victoria, you do so much and you've been through so much. Why don't you take a break? The house looks amazing. There's nothing to clean. Please relax for once." Smiling at her. She smiled back. " Ok. If it makes you happy." Sonic gave her another thumbs up. " That's good, Victoria. I know someone that will help you."

Sonic walked over to the phone, putting a number in. After calling her, he sat down next to Victoria. "That black eye is gone. You look pretty without it." He said with a smile. She looked down and blushed. "Thank you. I have not been call something like that since my parents were killed." There was an awkward silent after she said that. " Oh… I'm sorry about that… How old were you?" He asked. " I was 7 when my parents were killed. My father died in battle and my mother and my sister were taken away…" She looked down. " Oh… I'm so sorry about that…."

The door bell rang. Sonic got up and answered it. There was a bat at the door. " Hi Rouge! I'm glad you're free from work today." He said pushing her inside. " Hi Sonic. Why do you need me here?" She asked. Then she saw Victoria sitting on the sofa. " Rouge, this is Victoria. I'm here so she can relax and get some clothes. Whatever you girls do." Sonic said while making Victoria stand up. She shook her hand. " Hello Mrs. Rouge. It is nice to meet you." She said with a smile. " It's nice to meet you too. Oh my, you do need new clothes."

Rouge took Victoria outside, as well as Sonic because that wasn't his house. " You girls have fun!" Sonic said before running off. Rouge held both her hands and flew off into the sky. Victoria wasn't scared, put she had a very tight grip. " Wow.. It's so pretty up here." He said looking down. " It is." Rouge saw what she was looking for. She flew down and landed softly on to the ground. Victoria saw a large building with a lot of people. She was confused. " This must be some market place." Once Rouge heard that, she started laughing. Victoria was confused why she was laughing. Rouge stopped laughing and looked at Victoria. " Oh, you're not kidding." " Hmm?" She replied. " This is called a mall. It's a large place where people buy clothes and other net things." She said and grabbed her hand. " Let's go in" She said with a smile. " Ok."

They walked through the door and the wind hit Victoria's face, knowing this is a new place for her. She saw stores, food, everything she could dream. " Whoa…. This place is…" She said but cut off by Rouge. " Amazing? I know. Let's get you some clothes to wear so people are not looking at you the wrong way. I'm gonna make sure you look hot that guys want you." She said, looking for a store for her. " Hot?" She asked. " Hot as meaning very attractive. I mean, look at me." Rouge replied. " you are very pretty."

"Thank you," Rouge said. " you're very nice." Then she found a store for her. She grabbed a shirt with black and white stripes with stars that would have negative color on what the stripe the star was on. Then some black jeans with some tars in them for looks. Some black high heels shoes, a cute ring to go with the outfit, and a skinny black headband with a white bow on it. She knew they would fit them and bought the clothes for her. They rushed to the bathrooms and Victoria changed her clothes.

She walked out the stall and just stood there. Rouge looked at the outfit. " Hmm… I did I great job." " Am I cute now?" She said blushing. " You've been cute. You need makeup and some perfume." "well, thank you for the clothes. I like them a lot." Victoria said smiling. Rouge took her to a store on the other side of the mall and it's a large mall. Rouge put Victoria on a chair and went to go see one of the makeup people. " Hi, my friend over there never put on makeup and it's her first time here. Can you help her please?" Rouge asked. " Yes ma'am. I'll be over there soon." She said with a smile.

Rouge walked over to Victoria. " What is going on?" She asked. Rouge leaned over to her. " You're getting makeup on. And I got someone to help you." " Thank you." Then the girl walked over. " Aw, your face is naked." She said smiling. " What?" " Let's get you some makeup on you. You're gonna look beautiful after this!" She turned the chair and started putting the makeup on her, knowing what to put on her. " I'm doing makeup that will match you the best." She said putting the light pink lip gloss on her.

After a few minutes past, she walked out. " Rouge, I'm hungry." She said. " Me too. Let's get some sushi" Rouge replied looking walking to the food court. " What is sushi?" Victoria asked looking confused as usual. " It's meat, vegetables, and rice. You'll like it." Rouge said. " Sounds good." After eating, which she enjoyed a lot, they shopped for clothes. Victoria then saw a gothic looking store. She walked in the store and looked around.

" You wanna shop here?" Rouge asked. "Yes…" She said looking through the brightly colored clothes. After buying some sunglasses, jackets, pants, skirts, shirts, dresses, shoes, and some other things, she walked out the store with her back feeling awful than usual. Rouge got an idea. "Victoria, you wanna relax?" " Wait, I thought we were doing that." Then Rouge started laughing. " I'll bring you somewhere, come see." Rouge brought Victoria to a spa.

" Oh, this looks nice." She said. " It is. I've been working hard too. So why not get a massage and everything else?" She asked. Minutes past ad they were getting back massages. Victoria never felt more relaxed than ever. " Ah… I have a knot back there that I've been having for a long time…" Victoria said with a soft smile. " Amen to that." She replied. " I've been working so hard at G.U.N. that I havn't had anytime to relax like this." She added. Victoria didn't know that she worked there. " You work with Shadow?" She asked. " Yup, All the time." " I would like to work there. Going to places, having people, it sounds like fun." She said. " And hard." Rouge said. " It's not a job you can get easy, but if you get stronger, I can see what I can do." " You'd really do that for me?" She asked. " Yup. I'm sick being one of the few girls there. And you seem nice." She said with a smile. " Thank you so much."

After the massages, Rouge walked back to the food court. " You want some ice cream?" Rouge asked her while walking to the ice cream shop. " Yes please." " What flavor?" Victoria was confused. " Wait, there's flavors?" " Hmm… I guess you never had ice cream before. I'll get you a favorite you might like." Rouge got Victoria a double scoop ice cream with vanilla, chocolate, some pokies on the side, and a half dipped chocolate cone. Rouge got herself double scoop ice cream with strawberry, cake batter, some almonds on top, some pokies as well, and a haft dipped cone with nuts.

After eating ice cream, getting tips from Rouge, and getting her ears pierced, she took her back to Shadow's house, were he was back from work. He was sitting in the chair, reading the same book. She walked through the door. " I'm back!" Victoria said holding the bags up and was in the most happiest mood. _'What the hell?' _ Shadow thought to himself. " Hello Victoria." He said while reading.

" You like the new look the new look? Sonic thought she needed to look good and relax. So I took her out." Rouge said while closing the door. Victoria ran to her room and put everything away. She kept her old clothes because she has an idea. She went down stairs and asked Rouge if she would like to stay for dinner. After dinner, Rouge left. Victoria was getting ready for bed and she went to go ask Shadow something.

She went down stairs and saw him reading as usual. " Shadow?" she ask while walking to him with her hands together. " What?" "Uh… I want you to be my trainer. I'm a weak and I would like to be strong and fast for protection. Please, that is all I ask." Shadow thought about it for a moment. " Hmm… What do I get out of it?" " Don't I already clean and cook for you? Want else would you want?" Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. " Sure, why not?" She hugged him with joy, thinking that he'd say no. " Thank you so much!" " Do not hug me…" Shadow said in sort of an anger tone.

She ran up stairs, took a bath, brushed her hair, and went to bed. _' Well, today was amazing. I finally got to relax for the first time in a long time. I hope to get my training done soon. Shadow will be surprised when he finds out I'm going to work with him. I finally have a chance to be something besides a maid. My parents would be proud of me. Wait… I forgot to ask him when my training will start' _ She thought to herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
